Moby Quixlot (fggs02)
Basic Information Race: Tiefling Class: Oracle Level: 1 Experience: 0 Alignment: Lawful Good Languages: Common, Abyssal Deity: Issolatha, the Whisperer, goddess of divination Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 14 +2 (05 pts) DEX: 12 +1 (00 pts) (+2 Racial) CON: 11 +0 (01 pts) INT: 09 -1 (-04 pts) (+2 Racial) WIS: 11 +0 (01 pts) CHA: 16 +3 (17 pts) (-2 Racial) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Roll) HP: 11 = + CON (00) + FC (00) + Toughness (03) Oracle + CON (00) + FC (00) (Class 02) AC: 16 = + DEX (01) + Armor (05) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 11 = + DEX (01) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 15 = + Armor (05) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +01 = (01) + Misc (00) BAB: +00 = (00) CMB: +02 = (00) + STR (02) + Misc (00) CMD: 13 = + BAB (00) + STR (02) + DEX (01) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +01 = (00) + CON (00) + Resilient (01) Reflex: +01 = (00) + DEX (01) + Misc (00) Will: +02 = (02) + WIS (00) + Misc (00) Speed: 20' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Heavy Mace: Attack: +02 = (00) + Ability (02) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d08+2, Crit: 20/x2, Special: None Heavy Crossbow: Attack: +01 = (00) + Dex (01) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d10, Crit: 19-20/x2, Range 120 feet Special: none Racial Traits Ability Adjustments: +2 (Dex), +2 (Int), -2 (Cha) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Oracle Darkvision: Tieflings see in the dark up to 60 feet. Skilled: Tieflings have a +2 racial bonus on Bluff and Stealth checks. Spell-Like Ability: Tieflings can use darkness 1/day as a spell-like ability. (CL1) Fiendish Resistance: Cold Resistance 5, Electricity Resistance 5, Fire Resistance 5 Languages: Moby begins play speaking Common and Abyssal. Class Features Oracle Armor/Weapons: Oracles are proficient with all simple weapons, light armor, medium armor, and shields(except tower shields). Some Oracle revelations grant additional proficiencies. Spells: An oracle casts divine spells drawn from the cleric spell lists. She can cast any spell without preparing it ahead of time. To learn or cast a spell, an oracle must have a charisma score equal to at least 10 + the spell level. The difficulty class for a saving throw against an oracle's spell is 10 + the spell's level + the Oracle's Charisma modifier. Like other spellcasters, an oracle can cast only a certain numbe of spells per day of each spell level. In addition, she receives bonus spells per day if she has a high charisma score. An oracle begins play knowing four 0-level spells and two 1st level spells of her choice. Moby also adds all inflict spells to her list of spells known. Upon reaching 4th level, and at every even numbered oracle level after that, an oracle can choose to learn a new spell in place of one she already knows. The new spell's level must be the same as that of the spell being exhanged. An oracle may swap only a single spell at any given level. She cannot swap any inflict spells, nor can she swap any spells gained from her mystery. Oracles do not need to provide a divine focus to cast spells that list divine focus as part of components. Spells per Day: 4-1st, Spells Known: 4/2 Mystery: Lore, Class skills: Appraise, spellcraft, all knowledge skills. Revelations: Automatic writing(Su): 1/day Moby can spend a full hour in meditation while his hands produce mysterious writing. The prophetic writing manifests as an Augury spell with 90% effectiveness. Oracle's Curse: Haunted, Malevolent spirits follow you wherever you go, causing minor mishaps and strange occurances. Retrieving any stored item from your gear requires a standard action, unless it would normally take longer. Any item you drop lands 10 feet away from you in a random direction. Add Mage Hand and Ghost Sound to your list of spells known. Orisons: Oracles learn a number of 0-level spells. These spells are cast like any other spells, but they do not consume any slots and may be used again. Feats Toughness (Level 1 Feat): Moby gains 3 hit points. Spell Lists (Known) Spells/Day: 4 Spells Known: 4/2, mage hand, ghost sound, and all inflict spells. 0 Level Level 01 *Spark *Detect Evil *Mending *Magic Weapon *Resistance *Inflict Light Wounds (DC14) *Guidance *Mage Hand *Ghost Sound (DC13) Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 Level 03 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 04 = (04) + INT (-01)/Level; FC (01), Misc (00) Oracl Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics -03 0 0 1 -4 +0 Appraise* 03 1 3 -1 +0 Bluff 05 0 0 3 +2 (Skilled) Climb -02 0 0 2 -4 +0 Craft ( ) 00 0 0 0 +0 Diplomacy 00 0 0 3 +0 Disable Device 0 0 0 -0 +0 Disguise 03 0 0 3 +0 Escape Artist -03 0 0 1 -4 +0 Fly -03 0 0 1 -4 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 +0 Heal 00 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate 03 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Arcana)* 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng)* 03 1 3 -1 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng)* 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography)* 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History)* 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local)* 03 1 3 -1 +0 Knowledge (Nature)* 00 0 0 -1 +1 (Child of nature) Knowledge (Nobility)* 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes)* 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion)* 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception 00 0 0 0 +0 Perform ( ) 03 0 0 3 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride -03 0 0 1 -4 +0 Sense Motive* 00 0 0 0 +0 Sleight of Hand -04 0 0 0 -4 +0 Spellcraft* 03 1 3 -1 +0 Stealth -01 0 0 1 -4 +2 (Skilled) Survival* 00 0 0 0 +0 (Child of Nature) Swim -02 0 0 2 -4 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 * Class skills Traits Child of Nature (Religion): You gain a +2 trait bonus on Survival checks to find food and water, and a +1 trait bonus on Knowledge(Nature)checks. Survival is always a class skill for you. Resilient (Combat): You gain a +1 trait bonus on Fortitude saves. Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Scale Mail 50 gp 30 lb Heavy Mace (Melee) 12 gp 08 lb Heavy Crossbow (Ranged) 50 gp 08 lb Crossbow Bolts (10) 01 gp 01 lb Spell Component Pouch 05 gp 02 lb Backpack 02 gp 02 lb Parchment (10 sheets) 02 gp 00 lb Inkpen 01 sp 00 lb Ink (1oz vial) 08 gp 00 lb Puzzle Box 15 gp 02 lb Total Weight: 53 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-58 59-116 117-175 Finances PP: 00 GP: 05 SP: 09 CP: 00 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size:Medium Gender:Male Age:23 Height:5'4" Weight:183lbs Hair Color:Blonde Eye Color:Topaz Skin Color:Grey Appearance:Moby has long curling fingernails. He has never cut his fingerrnails, but sometimes they get too long and drop off. Moby used to have a tail, but he cut it off to hide his hertitage. Now there is just a healed over stump left over. Moby wears his long hair in a long pony tail which he keeps well groomed at all times. Demeanor: Moby thinks that he is extremely intelligent and knowledgeable about all things. In fact, he really isn't all that smart, but with dilligence he may one day be knowledgeable in certain areas. Background: Moby has made a poor living with his automatic writing as a fortune-teller. His best friend Boz goes out and finds him clients. Unfortunately, since Boz is a halfling, he tends to steal things from the clients while they are in the tent. This makes it diffcult to get paid, but occasionally they do. Moby thinks that his talents would serve people better with a more active life. That is why he has been hanging out in the Dunn Wright Inn lately. Perhaps he could pitch in and really do some good. Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 01) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 02) level 1 Category:In Progress/Character